Guy Time
by emileerocksyoursocks
Summary: The boys need a release, and they definitely get it. OT4, orgy, big time train, language, begging, slight bondage. slash, and lots of smut.


"You need to tell Mom that we're all going to the hotel to have guy time, and that she can't come and see us." The blond said, knowing his mother would believe Logan more than any of them. He took the boy's wrist, flashes of binding him to a bed going through his head, needing to have him that way again.

James nodded quickly and felt for Kendall's arm, wanting to push him back up against the wall and continue rutting up against him. His erection pressed painfully against his jeans, and discreetly adjusted himself, looking over at Carlos for help, knowing he'd be the one that would want to jump him first.

Logan didn't like lying to Mama Knight, but God, he _needed_ to be engulfed by his best friends again, no worries and no stress. He was getting antsy, even the slightest touch made him gasp and want more, and Carlos noticed. He desperately wanted to help in any way, because he knew how rewarding it could be. They were all frustrated, and tonight was something they needed.

* * *

><p>"You know, you're really cute when you lie." Kendall straddled Logan's bare chest, securing the bonds to the bedposts, the brunette watching with lustful eyes, pulling against the restraints and moaning.<p>

"And you look like a slut when you're all tied up." Carlos smirked before he was thrown down onto the other bed, James stripped down to his boxers as he tugged the Latino's helmet off, tugging at his hair when he started to whine about it.

"Shut up, Carl—_O-Oh, my God_." Logan moaned, the blond obscenely mouthing at his balls through his orange boxer briefs, tongue purposely making the fabric wet along with the precome staining the front. He would have to go home commando.

"Like that, Logie?" The leader asked, looking up at him, nosing his way through the slip in his underwear, the tip of his cock poking out, dripping with precome, twitching as hot breath ghosted over it.

"Kenny, please." He whined, pushing his hips up, Kendall's lips pressing in a kiss to him.

Logan glared, knowing that it meant he'd have to wait. The blond pushed his boxers down, teasing the small brunette by pumping himself, leaning over the bed and roughly kissing him. Hands suddenly grabbed his hips, a shaft pressing against his ass, a dark chuckle being heard in his ear. Kendall cried out as he was entered, already pushing back against the person inside him, breaking the kiss with Logan, holding the edge of the bed to support himself.

James groaned, not asking permission before thrusting harder into the blond, hearing him moan, along with Logan who watched intently, wishing he wasn't tied up. Kendall took a hold of the smaller brunette's cock, using the damp fabric to jack him off.

"No!" Carlos screamed, wrapping his arms around the pretty boy's waist and tugging him away, making him slip out of Kendall rather roughly. He shoved him up against the wall, James growling at he was pushed to the ground.

The raven haired boy straddled the taller brunette's lap, sinking himself onto his length, already starting to bounce, claiming what he wanted. The pretty boy yelped, gripping to the Latino's hips, attacking his mouth with his own. Their skin slapped; making an erotic noise, James bucking up into him only to have his back slammed against the wall, Carlos groaning and growling as his prostate was hit.

Logan writhed and moaned, three of Kendall's fingers stretching him open. The blond thrust his fingers in roughly, jabbing his prostate. He begged for more, a fourth finger being added, throwing his head back, the blond kissing at his neck.

"Little fucking slut." He whispered huskily, biting down on the creamy skin of Logan's neck, listening to him whimper and press down onto his fingers.

The leader slipped his fingers out, slicking up his cock before throwing the bottle over by James, pressing to the smaller brunette's gaping hole, only slipping the tip in before pulling it back out again.

"Fuck me, Kendall! You bastard!" Logan screamed, making the three boys look at him. The blond thrust in hard; not letting him adjust or catch his breath, holding his legs up against his sides, making him cry out loudly.

"Pound him harder, Kenny. I love hearing—_Fuck, Carlos_—h-him scream." James gasped, throwing his head back against the wall, the Latino boy setting his helmet on the pretty boy's head. Kendall did as he was told, showing no mercy and pounding into him, a loud cry leaving the smart boy's lips as he tugged at the bonds.

Carlos shouted along with Logan, coming on James' chest, riding it out as the pretty boy kept thrusting. They slowed down, the raven haired boy obediently licking it up after.

"Mm, good boy, Carlitos." James smirked, giving a soft kiss to his lips before pulling him up, setting the helmet back onto his head.

The Latino slapped his ass, pushing him over to the bed. The pretty boy kissed at Kendall's neck before viciously biting down, pain shooting through the leader, deliciously mixing with the unbelievably amazing pleasure of pounding into Logan, who had come all over himself and was still taking it.

"C-Carlos." The smart boy whimpered, grabbing his hip and pulling him close, making him bend down for a kiss. Their tongues clashed, both of them moaning into it, Logan whining as Kendall pulled out.

The pretty boy was on his knees, his mouth open as he watched the blond jack himself off, so close to his orgasm. James leaned up, taking the tip into his mouth and sucking, making Kendall cry out as he came, rocking his hips as the tall brunette sucked him dry.

Carlos licked at the drying come on Logan's abdomen, the smart boy's hands curling in his short hair, the Latino having broken the rules and undid him from the restraints. James got up from his knees, taking the smaller brunette's cheek in his hand; kissing him, both of them tasting the blond's come and groaning, James' cock twitching for a release.

"Jamie." Kendall used his signature smirk, looking over his shoulder from where he was leaning over the desk, ass on full display.

James broke the kiss with Logan and looked over, letting out a shaky breath at the sight. He made his way over and pressed himself against his friend, "I knew you wanted it, Logan shouldn't keep you to himself."

"Then fuck me. Show him who's boss, Jamie." The blond growled as the pretty boy licked over the bite mark he'd made, nudging against him with the tip of his cock.

"You asked for it, just so you remember." He licked a line up from Kendall's shoulder to his neck, tasting the sweaty skin before he pushed forward, his whole length sliding in, making him shudder. He started a quick pace, shoving Kendall face down on the desk, holding his hands behind his back, hearing him whine and groan.

Carlos pulled Logan in for a kiss, hauling him up from the bed, both of them hard again from hearing their friend's moans. Logan was pushed over to James, their bodies bumping each other as he thrust in, Kendall screaming as his prostate was hit with that much force. Logan smirked and pushed the pretty boy as he thrust in again, hearing the blond's strangled scream, watching his hips buck forward.

"God! Harder, harder! P-Please, guys." Kendall whimpered, reduced to begging, Carlos chuckling at the sight.

James looked back Logan, licking his lips, "Come on, baby. Let's give him what he wants."

The smart boy lined up his cock with the pretty boy's entrance, making him bend for him. He was about to thrust in, when Carlos stopped him by setting a hand on his hip. The Latino opened the forgotten lube, messily spreading some onto Logan's cock, giving him a peck to the lips after. The small brunette smirked and thrust into James, groaning at how tight he was. He was always tight.

Logan had the control now; he jammed himself into the taller brunette, making him jolt forward into Kendall, both of them groaning and whimpering. He started a hard pace, the leader getting most of the force, just the way he liked it. Carlos lined up behind Logan, peppering kisses along his back and shoulders, rubbing slick fingers on his perineum, making him shiver and thrust harder.

James couldn't hold out much longer, holding the blond's wrists tighter, crying out when Logan gave a powerful thrust to his prostate, releasing hard inside of Kendall, making him gasp as he was filled up. The pretty boy's hands slipped, and the blond quickly reached forward, gripping himself and pumping vigorously.

Logan growled as Carlos entered him, feeling dizzy with how much pleasure he was receiving. Now the Latino had the control, making the other three boys whimper and moan, James loudly gasping and whimpering from being oversensitive. Kendall came seconds later after having his prostate hit one final time, and he spilled all over his hand, a broken cry leaving his lips, most of his weight now being held by the desk. The smart boy bucked his hips harder than Carlos wanted, and James was coming again, screaming into the blond's shoulder, legs threatening to give out. The Latino kept going, holding Logan's hips firm as he bucked into him, the smart boy tumbling over the edge, the pretty boy moaning as he was filled up. The three boys were groaning Carlos' name, whimpering for him to finish it off, fill Logan up and make it good. Begging him for it, like they all needed it.

"Fuck, you guys!" Carlos groaned, releasing with a rough buck of the hips, hitting Logan's prostate, which made him jolt forward into James, James thrusting into Kendall.

"Thank you, Carlitos." The blond whimpered, feeling the other's shift, and the pretty boy pulled out, Kendall almost falling to the floor from lack of stability.

They all moved to the beds, taking the mattresses off and setting them side by side on the floor. The leader was the first to let his head fall onto the pillow, Logan following, then Carlos, then James. They pulled the blankets over themselves, all of them huddling together as their bodies cooled.

"This is so sticky." Logan commented, setting his hand on Carlos' abdomen and rubbing his thumb against the muscles.

"Gross, right?" James smiled, nuzzling his head into the Latino's neck, placing a soft kiss to his pulse point.

"It's hot, it's sticky, it's gross; but it calls for group shower when we wake up." Kendall planted a kiss to the back of Logan's neck, tongue flicking out to taste the skin.

"I love our group showers." Carlos smiled, taking the smart boy's leg and latching it onto his hip.

"Really? This is my favorite part." The pretty boy said, eyes heavy with sleep.

"Next time, we get a king bed, okay?" Kendall asked sleepily, his eyes were already closed, arm draped around Logan's waist.

"Then they'll know we're having an orgy." Logan chuckled with the little energy he had left. The three others followed suit before they fell asleep together.


End file.
